She lives in Canada
by Mellamagod
Summary: In which James chats with Sirius.


Title: She lives in Canada.

Author: mellamagod

Words: 781

Era: Marauder, 5th or 6th year

AN: Hello everyone! So, this is my first, but it's no reason to be kind. Tear it up. I might or might not continue with this story line, it just depends. Expect more from me in the future though!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, even though I wouldn't mind taking home a few. They all belong to the wonderful Jo Rowling.

"Sirius, are you sure you're okay? You just seem a bit…different…lately." James leaned towards his best mate, who, rightfully, had many reasons to be out-of-sorts. He had just been officially excommunicated from his family; Yes, he DID hate them, and yes, they WERE some of the most horrible, prejudiced, snobbish people who had ever walked the earth, even by normal standards, but still, they were family. Family was the sort of thing that was supposed to be there for you and love you no matter what, and all that tosh. But James could tell that that wasn't what Sirius was currently preoccupied with. Sirius was obsessing over something else, and it was James' duty as best mate, fellow marauder, and unofficial blood brother to pry everything out of him, even if it was best left inside and unspoken.

The young teen who was being questioned flicked his dark hair from his face and glanced at James, adjusting uncomfortably under the other boy's stare. "What was that James? Didn't quite catch it," responded Sirius, attempting to act innocent for half a second. But, being Sirius, he missed by a foot or two.

"You heard me Siri. What's up with you lately? I'm slightly worried, which is worrying in itself. But you haven't had a girl, steady or otherwise, in at least three months. And I think I'd know, seeing as you always brag your pants off anytime a girl manages to get inside them, which used to be dangerously often." James frowned, and added in an undertone, "You didn't finally manage to catch something, did you? I did warn you about it too, so don't even blame me! Blame your overexcited friend down there!"

"Why, Prongs, I didn't know you cared so much! And I thought my… manwhorish… ways had been getting on the nerves of your… obsessed heart. How is 'your' Lily, anyway?" Sirius smirked, satisfied at finding a way to take a stab at James' love life (or lack thereof) even as his heart rate increased, face flushed, and his hands decided they were more capable of being sweat ducts than reasonable members of his body.

But James wasn't fooled. He knew Sirius too well to fall for the distraction of Lily (who had wonderful flaming hair, and the longest legs he'd ever seen, and… WAIT! NO! HE WASN'T FALLING FOR IT AGAIN!!). When Sirius started to pick absentmindedly at the edge of the couch he was perched on, James knew he had him, if he played his cards just right. He let the lapse in the conversation play out for a while, letting Sirius think he WAS thinking of Lily, waited for the right moment… and sprung a little trap of his own.

"This third year Ravenclaw was hitting on me the other morning."

Sirius looked up, and signs of relief were briefly evident on his face before he got the chance to mask it. A change in subject had finally arrived, and Sirius brutally attacked it. "Are you sure it was a Ravenclaw? How dense do you have to be not to realize that James Potter is utterly obsessed with Lily Evans?" Sirius slowly shook his head in disbelief.

James laughed. "Oh, Will knew. He just suspected it was a cover for my extreme gayness. Which it is not. I'm not gay."

Sirius froze. "Will Hitchens hit on you?"

James grinned, eyes twinkling. "Yes."

Sirius looked around desperately, searching for a different subject. Anything. Anything at all. Just something else besides this. His eyes landed upon Remus sitting at a table across the room, studying what looked like to be Potions. "So, James, do you know what we're doing in Potions tomorrow? I was a bit distracted last class."

James laughed. "You know Sirius, if you were gay, that would be okay. In fact -"

Sirius squawked loudly, interrupting James' thought.

And Remus looked up, surprised by the sudden squawk emitted from the corner of the common room in which James and Sirius were talking. "What is it you guys?" asked Remus, rather irritability. He had been rather immersed in the section about dragon's blood. He just couldn't seem to remember the twelfth use…

"Oh, it's nothing," Sirius mumbled quickly. "Nothing at all."

Remus frowned, but didn't let it bother him for long. It WAS Sirius after all, and Remus had a test in Potions tomorrow anyway. "Besides," he comforted himself, "it was probably just James going on about Lily again."

Sirius glanced at Remus one last time before turning to give James his most epic death stare. "It might please you to know," Sirius hissed, "that you were wrong. I HAVE a girlfriend. She lives in Canada."

[AN: Many thanks and all around praise given to my wonderful beta, Bailey! Thanks so much! You win One (1) Free Internets!]


End file.
